De fantasmas a hadas
by William Egret
Summary: El momento en el que dos de los ex miembros más poderosos de Phantom Lord ingresan en Fairy Tail. One-shot.


Era un día agradable y soleado, y en la ciudad de Magnolia se respiraba una apacible tranquilidad. Puede que todo se debiera a la notable ausencia de los magos más escandaloso de Fairy Tail. Nadie en el gremio sabía dónde estaban Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza y Happy, y la gente empezaba a preocuparse, porque no era normal que estuvieran tantos días seguidos sin pisar el gremio. Fuera como fuese, seguro que estarían bien, no por nada eran conocidos como el equipo más fuerte.

La última noticia que tuvieron de ellos fue que habían ido al Akane Resort a tomarse unos días de descanso, pero en teoría deberían haber vuelto tres días atrás. Seguramente habrían alargado su estancia, era lo que sus amigos pensaban desde el gremio, sin saber cuán equivocados estaban.

La vacilante sombra de Juvia rondaba el nuevo edificio de Fairy Tail, reconstruido por su culpa y la de Phantom Lord no muchos días atrás. Ella había sido testigo de cómo los magos del alegre gremio habían empezado la reconstrucción de su hogar con mucho optimismo. También fue presente de algunas misiones que había tomado Gray, ya que le seguía en secreto sin dejarse descubrir, y así siguió hasta que se armó de valor y se plantó ante él en la barra de la sala de juegos del recinto vacacional donde viajaron. Allí empezó su amistad con Gray, además de Natsu, Lucy, Erza y también Happy, mientras combatía junto a ellos en la Torre del Paraíso. No tenía motivos para haber estado ahí, al menos no a la vista de los demás, pero ella quería anotar puntos para su posterior ingreso a Fairy Tail.

Cuando solucionaron el asunto que les ocupaba en ese extraño lugar, regresó junto a Gray y compañía hasta tierra firme de nuevo, pero no se quedó nada más que tres minutos con ellos, ya que quería prepararlo todo para estar lista. Quería entrar en el gremio lo más pronto posible: y ahí se encontraba ella, delante del nuevo edificio donde habitaban las hadas.

-Juvia puede hacerlo.- se dijo a ella misma, tomando aire mientras miraba la entrada.- Adelante.

La joven se colocó bien el sombrero, se alisó los pliegues de su vestido, tomó aire de nuevo y entró con paso firme.

Los magos del gremio se pararon a mirarla nada más poner un pie dentro, vestía ese extraño atuendo azul, tenía unos ojos profundos, y llevaba un paraguas cerrado de la mano. Entonces se dieron cuenta de quién era.

-Es… ¡Es una de los Element 4!- se oyó gritar.

Juvia quiso explicarse, pero estaba tan nerviosa que solo podía balbucear y negar con las manos.

-¿Qué quieres ahora de nosotros?

-¿No se había disuelto Phantom Lord? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¡Seguro que viene a secuestrar a alguien otra vez!

-No… Juvia no ha venido a…- decía ella con nervios, y se asustó al ver que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se levantaban y la rodearon poco a poco.

-¡Es suficiente!- gritó alguien.

Todos se giraron a ver y observaron cómo el maestro Makarov se abría paso hacia ella.

-Debería daros vergüenza, ella no ha venido con intención de hacernos daño, ¿es que no lo veis?- les reñía ahora Mirajane al ver cómo de asustada estaba la maga de agua.

El maestro finalmente llegó frente a Juvia y levantó la vista para encontrarse con su rostro.

Ella agachó la cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-¡Juvia no ha venido a atacar a nadie!-dijo presurosa.

-Ya lo sé, tranquilízate.- la calmó Makarov.

Ella volvió a levantar la vista y adoptó una posición rígida, con las manos recogidas encima de su vestido.

-¿Tu nombre es Juvia, no?- preguntó Mirajane.

Ella asintió.

-Y dinos, Juvia. ¿A qué has venido aquí?- dijo finalmente el maestro, haciendo que ella volviera a ponerse nerviosa.

-Juvia… Juvia quiere unirse a Fairy Tail.- dijo ella, y al pronunciar el nombre del gremio el rostro se le iluminó.

Mira sonrió, no obstante el resto no dejaba de murmurar y mirarla sin disimular.

-Será mejor que hablemos en privado.- dijo finalmente el viejo.

Ella se temió lo peor, y temió por no poder unirse tan fácilmente al gremio. Siguió al maestro hasta lo que era su despacho, quedando solos.

-Siéntate.- indicó él.

Ella obedeció y se limitó a observar.

-Me encantaría que te unieses al gremio, Juvia.

-¡Antes que nada Juvia debe contarle dónde están Gray-sama y el resto!-dijo apresurada.

El maestro se interesó por la historia que le contó Juvia, y no dudó de sus palabras. Se tranquilizó cuando le contó que todos habían regresado a salvo de la torre, y que no tardarían en regresar a la ciudad.

-Después de todo lo que me has contado, y sin ni siquiera mi autorización, has actuado como un verdadero mago de Fairy Tail. Tienes lo que hay que tener para estar aquí.

Juvia se alegró muchísimo al escuchar esas palabras.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo entre lágrimas de alegría.- ¡Juvia lo hará lo mejor que pueda!

-Gracias a ti, muchacha. Es un honor contar con una maga de tu calibre, pero espero que comprendas que aquí no seguirás siendo de clase S.- le dijo el maestro.

-Juvia no tiene ningún problema con eso.- dijo ella sonriendo.-Juvia solo quiere ser una más.

-Y así será.- se complació Makarov.- Y en cuanto al resto, no te preocupes por ellos. Les diré las circunstancias y te aceptarán de inmediato, o yo mismo me encargaré de ello.

-Muchas gracias, maestro.- dijo ella, pero se atrevió a decir algo más.- Esto… Juvia querría pedirle un enorme favor.

-Dime de qué se trata.

Había escombros por todas partes. Olía a metal, a rocas y a polvo. Todo el edificio estaba en ruinas, pero él no sabía a dónde ir ni qué hacer. Rebuscó por el suelo hasta encontrar un pesado engranaje de acero, lo contempló con melancolía, lanzó un suspiro y le dio un sonoro mordisco.

-Gazille-kun.- saludó Juvia.

-Vaya, mira quién se deja ver por aquí…La mujer de la lluvia.

-Ya te he dicho muchas que no llames así a Juvia.- bufó ella.

Gajeel dio otro bocado al trozo metálico que sostenía, y volvió a dirigir su atención a la nada.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo él al ver que seguía allí de pie, expectante.

-Juvia no puede dejarte solo.

-No me haces falta, ni tú ni nadie.

-Pero Juvia no quiere que…

-Déjame en paz. Ya no somos compañeros, no tienes nada que ver conmigo.- gruñó Gajeel.

-Amigos.- resolvió ella.- Juvia y Gajeel son amigos.

-Yo no tengo amigos, estúpida. Ni tú tampoco, no pretendas hacer cosas que no son. Deja de fantasear.

-¡Pero Juvia está preocupada por ti! No puedes seguir viviendo así…

Gajeel se levantó apretando el puño mientras sus dientes chirriaban.

-Largo de aquí.- dijo finalmente.

Juvia no supo cómo reaccionar ante la absoluta negativa de Gajeel y no movió ni un músculo. Mantenía la mirada en la espalda de Gajeel, y apenas se atrevía a respirar.

-¿Es que estás sorda? ¡Vete!- gritó él más enfadado.

-Estos son los escombros de Phantom Lord…- dijo la maga en voz baja.

-Vaya, para ser tan traidora no te falta memoria.- la atacó Gajeel.

-No hay nada a lo que serle fiel ahora, Gajeel-kun. Solo… a estas ruinas.

-No iré a ningún otro gremio, seré un mago independiente. Si tú te has vendido tan fácilmente no es mi problema…

La maga de agua se incorporó y se recompuso.

-Juvia no se rendirá y hará que Gajeel-kun sea feliz.- resolvió ella.

Y entonces se fue de ese polvoriento lugar abriendo su paraguas y dando largos pasos. Parecía feliz, a pesar de todo lo que su ex compañero le había dicho. El que no se movió fue Gajeel, que seguía con la idea de no moverse de allí.

Él en realidad le tenía aprecio a Juvia, habían sido compañeros durante mucho tiempo, y además dentro del gremio ellos era de la élite, así que tenían bastante relación, y ambos reconocían al otro como un digno aliado. Pero Phantom ya no existía, ni iba a renacer jamás.

-Maldita la hora en que aceptamos ese maldito trabajo contra Fairy Tail…- susurró él con rabia.

El día siguiente Juvia volvió al que iba a ser su nuevo gremio con una apariencia totalmente distinta. Se cortó el pelo y cambió sus oscuros ropajes por otros más agradables y claros.

-Por aquí, Juvia.- indicó Mirajane cuando la vio entrar indecisa.

-¿Sucede algo con Juvia?- se asustó ella.

-Para nada, solo que tenemos que ponerte la marca de nuestro gremio.- respondió Mira con una cálida sonrisa.- ¿Ya has decidido dónde la quieres?

Ya con la marca de Fairy Tail en su cuerpo, Juvia volvió a reunirse con el maestro Makarov.

-Juvia siente molestarle, pero…

-No es ninguna molestia, es normal que tengas tantas preguntas al principio.- la calmó el maestro.

Entonces tomó aire e inclinó la cabeza súbitamente.

-¡Ayude a que Gazille-kun venga a Fairy Tail!- rogó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gazille es tu amigo… Pero ya viste la reacción de todos cuando te vieron. ¿Cómo crees que se pondrán si ven a Gajeel por aquí?- le preguntó el maestro.

-Juvia no puede dejar a Gazille-kun solo. ¡Siempre lo ha estado y no es justo!-tras una pausa, cogió aire y siguió rogándole a Makarov.- ¡Juvia se hará responsable de todo lo que suceda!

-Vaya, ¿estás segura?- se interesó el maestro.

Ella asintió con firmeza.

-¿Él está por la labor de unirse?- dijo finalmente el maestro, ya más dispuesto a aceptar la petición de Juvia.

-No… Juvia no sabe qué hacer para…

-Deja que me encargue yo. Solo dime dónde está.- determinó el maestro, y una vez lo supo, cogió su capa y marchó, tras indicarle unos asuntos a Mirajane.

Juvia, ya más tranquila, se quedó plantada delante del tablón de misiones.

-¿Ya te has decidido por una?- le preguntó alguien.

Juvia se dio la vuelta y vio a la pequeña maga de escritura sólida.

-Yo soy Levy, es un placer que estés aquí.- saludó ella.

-El… El placer es de Juvia.- correspondió ella.

-Bueno, ¿sabes o no qué hacer?- decía Levy.

-No… Juvia está algo desorientada. En Phantom Lord el maestro asignaba personalmente las misiones a los Element 4, así que… Juvia no sabe…

-Por el principio si no eres muy fuerte deberías buscarte un equipo… ¡Oh, no quise decir que eres débil, yo eso no lo sé! Pero es que me recuerdas mucho a Lu-chan cuando se unió a nosotros…

-Mi rival del amor…- susurró ella entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ella formó equipo con Natsu, Gray y Erza y juntos son geniales.-continuó diciendo Levy.

Juvia sintió envidia. Sabía de antemano que no le sería fácil entrar en ese equipo, aunque por otra parte ella sola se bastaba para las misiones… Aunque la soledad era algo que no le gustaba, no al menos desde que cambió su mentalidad.

Mirajane se acercó a ellas para ayudar a Juvia.

-¿Querías tomar una misión? Puedo recomendarte a alguien para que te acompañe si quieres.- ofreció ella.

-No. Juvia quiere acostumbrarse a su manera.- dijo decidida, y sin tomar ningún anuncio del tablón, salió del gremio para dirigirse a ningún lugar. No podía quitase la preocupación por todo: por su repentino ingreso, por la desconfianza de sus nuevos compañeros, por Gajeel…

Pero para sorpresa de todos y rechazo de muchos, el día siguiente vieron cómo el _Dragon_ _Slayer_ de hierro entraba en su gremio, acompañado por el maestro.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada mientras él echaba miradas desafiantes a todo el mundo, pero había alguien que no supo cómo reaccionar ante su visita.

A Juvia se le iluminó el rostro cuando lo vio allí, y cuando volvió en si se acercó a él y al maestro.

-Aquí está.- dijo finalmente Makarov, mientras Gajeel desviaba la mirada.- Tú, grandullón, agradécele a ella.

-¡Juvia está muy feliz!- dijo, y el maestro se retiró.

-Estarás contenta, idiota…- gruñó Gajeel.

-¡Sí, Juvia lo está!

Él lanzó un suspiro y se le escapó media sonrisa. Estaba agradecido de que alguien hubiera removido cielo y tierra por su bien, pero no iba a admitirlo en voz alta jamás, al igual que no desvelaría el contenido de la charla con el maestro Makarov a nadie.

Esa no fue la única alegría que se llevó Juvia ese día, ya que no mucho tiempo después entrarían por la puerta del renovado gremio Gray y el resto.

El maestro salió a recibirlos.

-Por fin habéis llegado. ¿Todo ha ido bien?- preguntó el anciano.

-Así es, ya estamos aquí.- saludó Erza.

-Antes que nada dejadme que os presente a un nuevo miembro de nuestro gremio.- dijo, y dejó que Juvia se acercara.- Ella es Juvia, ¿no es una preciosidad?

-¡Juvia, así que al final te has unido!- se alegró sinceramente Gray al verla tan sonriente.

_¡Así es, Juvia ha venido a esforzarse al máximo!_


End file.
